


Whats "Knot" to Love

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kuro, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bodily Fluids, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dick Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Implied Mpreg, Lance takes dick like a pro, M/M, Omega Heat, Omega Lance, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Lance (Voltron), a/b/o dynamics, also Kuro is a CHAMPION AT EATING OUT LANCE, but he swallows knot like a CHAMPION, lots of, real sloppy makeouts, really sloppy blowjobs, throat-knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: Lance pulled back far enough that he had only the head in his mouth, taking big lungfuls of air now that he could. He let the mess of leftover cum and drool slick his way as he swirled his tongue around the engorged flesh, dipping into the slit and coaxing out every last drop. Kuro watched, stomach rolling and heart pounding, he was in awe of his beautiful mate. Watching as those pretty eyes looked his way and winked at him before Lanced swallowed him down tip to root in one long, sinful slurp. Kuro shouted, throwing  himself back and dislodging Lance who sat back and laughed hoarsely.Lance and Kuro had planned a lovely vacation for the weekend of their mating and claiming. But when the Heat starts to take a toll...well there's one tried and true way to beat it.





	Whats "Knot" to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This will have three chapters. It's all gonna be porn. I hope you enjoy because o m g I just wrote this all day...

Lance and Kuro had been planning this camping trip  _ for weeks _ .

They’d both taken off work, both worked their the schedules and what they needed and had been absolutely prepared (for once).

The ride up to the site was beautiful, clear skies all around and an even breeze rushing past the windows. And as they pulled along the road to their destination Lance was  _ thrilled _ . He’d woken up that morning positively ecstatic- just filled with energy!  They picked a site that was pretty remote- a lot of privacy should they decide to indulge. 

Lance was in charge of keeping track of their gear and supplies. Locked up safely in the car away from pests- while Kuro got to work setting up their tent and fire pit.  The first trip either Alpha or Omega had gotten to go on in a long time, they were both happily grinning and excited for the weekend….especially the full moon…

Kuro had brought it up...over breakfast and some fresh roses.  The full moon was gonna be so pretty where they were planning to camp. It would be a shame to waste it…  So they decided they would do their bonding on the night the full moon peaked.

Which would have worked out just fine. 

Everything would have been fine, the whole trip, their brief hiking excursion…

If Lance hadn’t miscalculated his change in heats since being with Kuro.

It started mid afternoon, a flesh creeping over him which he attributed to the ever present sun fall in this part of the woods. He hadn’t been out this long in weeks, so he assumed it was just sunburn or heat making him parched. Which surely also explained his need to scarf down some extra energy bars in between meals.

It wasn’t until well after dark that the Heat really got to them.

The moon had risen well overhead, shining so close to full into the tent and casting sharp shadows across their features.

Lance had some wild dreams..but these were downright _sinful_.

He couldn't even remember what he was seeing it was just...he _ felt  _ it. And he knew it was Kuro...it was always Kuro...so when he woke up, slow and bleary eyed to a small crowded tent and the smell of something so close to home it made his mind reel.

He was straddling his sleeping boyfriend, eyes wild and able to see perfectly with the almost peaked full moon overhead. Kuro was beautiful...he was glorious. Features laxed and chest rising with deep breaths. Lance couldn't stop himself even if he was still for the most part clear minded.   
He was acting on instinct alone now. Letting his body roll itself out and let his already hard dick pressing against Kuro's thick thighs

Lance was burning, he was actually going to set fire to this tent. He ripped off his shirt and boxers and slotted himself against Kuro. Hips rolling and mouth working away at a spot on Kuro's neck that made the heady scent in tent change from a wharf docking to an entire sunlight beach. He could feel the waves crashing against his skin and could practically Breath in the salty air. He latched onto to Kuro with teeth much sharper than his own, little claws pawing pathetically at the man’s clothes and hips stuttering into a painful and dry orgasm. He was losing himself in the motions and a pitched whine escaped from where he had Kuro's scent glands trapped by his tongue.

Kuro woke up with a lap full of sweaty, heat struck omega gnawing on his neck and moaning like a whore in church.

He was still comparatively clear headed, but he felt his rut kicking while he was still sleep ridden. Claws popping out and settling on his lovely mates lovely hips. He pulled Lance away and watched awestruck as the smaller male came off his neck with a sharp keen and a string of saliva. Lance was beautiful, eyes fully blown and entire body flushed

Kuro's hands smoothed at Lance's sides, a low growl escaping him as he soothed his omega. Mate...Lance...Lance was furiously trying to ride out another wave of pleasure against his hip, so Kuro saw to it to alleviate some of the tension.  He moved Lance around until he properly straddling Kuro’s hips and humping his weeping dick into Kuro's careful grip. He was mindful of his claws as Lance came again with a shuddered and painful sounding moan.

It was like he couldn't actually get off. He was slicked up and crashing under the pleasure of it but he.couldn't.get.off

Lance begged, pleaded. He was crying and shaking and Kuro only wanted to ease away his pain.

Kuro huffed and clamped a hand on the whiny male's nape. "Easy Lance..easy...what do you need baby? Tell me.." he pressed sweet kisses to the exposed neck, laving his tongue across the scent glands. Lance was breathless, delighted in the touch and care. "Please..please..." he was whispering, shaking from root to tip. Kuro nodded and nibbled at his throat- some he refrained from proper bites or...marking.

"Kuro..please..Alpha...

Kuro almost snarled with the sudden want that overcame him. He had to physically pull himself away or else he was going rip Lance's legs apart and fuck him then and there...and he  _ didn't want that _ . He wanted to hear Lance when he sank down on Kuro’s knot, Kuro’s fangs sinking into the meaty juncture of his shoulder and neck.

So Kuro had to settle. He pulled Lance off him, compromising with the needy boy and letting him suckle at his neck while he pulled his clothes off. His dick was rock hard and already his knot was aching to be buried inside Lance.

Lance lunged and Kuro could hardly hold him off. He was making high pitched whines and struggled against Kuro, trying his damndest to sit himself down on his cock. Kuro growled, powerful and dominating and Lance shivered with the need to please. 

Kuro jerked him around, a sympathetic wince building in his throat but it came out more snarl than anything. He gripped Lance by the chin with one hand and put the other on the back of his neck, forcing the heat silly omega to get face to face with his dick. Lance didn't need any further commands before he dove in.

Kuro snarled again, hips bucking and Lance gagged before settling contentfully down- legs straddling one of Kuros and hips working in languid motions. He lavished Kuro's dick with his tongue, swallowing down the head and working all the way down to the knot in one quick motion.  Kuro's eyes rolled back and he moaned, tangling his fingers into Lance's hair and keeping him from strangling on his cock. "Easy...shit oh fuck...careful Lance ah!" He growled and panted when he felt little puppy canines graze across his flesh.

Lances whimpered and tried to stick to his tongue, but he's got a mouth full of fresh little incisors and he can't help it when he grazes them across the molten hot flesh. Kuro is writhing and Lance is desperate to hold on, growling low like the feral bitch he feels like.  Kuro stills and tries to control himself but it’s hard when Lance is eagerly coaxing his knot out and working his lips around the girth of it.

Kuro sat up on his elbows and watched in awe as Lance tried to fit his knot into his mouth. He was panting and drooling and scrabbling at Kuro's hips but Lance kept pushing himself. When Kuro tried to push him off, give him some time to breath Lance growled again and applied pressure with his teeth on the most sensitive part of Kuro's knot, right in the middle. Kuro's body jolted, his heart was hammering away and he just froze as Lance seemed to be sated by his acceptance. Lance pulled off before he could fully fit it all into his mouth- heaving for breath and covered in sweat. He whined, crawling up the length of Kuro's body and slotting their lips together in a messy kiss that made both whimper and shudder.

Lance was hungry, he was starving. He slipped his tongue into Kuro's mouth and pushed the man’s taste around for him to try. He was clinging to Kuro's arms, his head, his soul. Kuro closed his eyes and let Lance take it all- melting into the omegas grip and let him eat him alive.

Lance wasn't conscious to all the teeth though, and he caught some of Kuro's lip on one of his puppy fangs- a hot gush of blood sliding over his tongue and he practically mewled. He pulled back and panted, watching as Kuro's lip bled and dribbled down his chin. Kuro's eyes were glazed and unfocused, just trying to see every part of Lance at once.

Lance smirked, leaning in and lapping up the blood in slow, long strokes. He shuddered and humped Kuro's leg weakly, body trembling at the sensation of blood on his teeth and the lingering taste of precum at the back of his throat. Kuro watched his mate's blissed out face and whined, his own arms trembling and hardly holding them both up anymore.

Lance shuddered, so so close. He pressed his chest to Kuro's and suckled at his neck, making feral, high pitched noises. He nipped at his scent glands and traveled up to his ear. "Kuro~" he purred, using an entirely new voice that made Kuro go stock still. "Kuro...you're gonna knot me right big boy? Gonna plug this pretty little cunt? Make me all round and wobbly baby?" He tried to pull his legs over Kuro's hips sneaking his slickened sex up Kuro's legs and attempting to get him distracted enough so he could finally sink down onto that Heat…

Kuro surged up with a rattling growl. He grabbed a fistful of Lances hair in one hand and  and wrapped his fingers around his throat in the other. He forced Lance to bare his throat and the boy sobbed. He went still, back arched and chest shuddering, his legs shaking fiercely from where he was holding himself up above Kuro's cock.  Kuro very slowly, careful with how much pressure he applied, forced Lance back to his knees in between his legs. Lance was frozen by his stare, mouth hanging wide open and eyes down to pinpoints.

Kuro purred at the beautiful display of submission- guiding Lance's head back to his dick and nodding slowly, "You want my knot little whore...you want me to plug you up? Then **take it** ".

Lance sobbed again, letting Kuro fuck into his mouth in one smooth roll of his hips. Lance gagged as the knot hit his teeth, he was bent low with his arms braced on Kuro's thighs, ass high in the air. Kuro was a constant stream of curses and growls, raking his claws against Lance's scalp, the hand on his throat moving to Lance's shoulder and anchoring him in place as Kuro gently rocked his hips and pushed more of his knot into Lance's pliant mouth.

Lance was gagging, he tried desperately to swallow down Kuro's dick and not choke. He could feel the tip of it slipping down his throat, his tongue pinned beneath the encroaching mass of flesh as Kuro's growls became more and more desperate as well. Looking up at the Alpha, Lance was in heaven, jaw slackening and a squishy mess of precum and drool sluicing down his chin.

Kuro was being swept away- drowning under the immense pleasure. He needed this..he needed to see Lance take all of his knot and choke. But the poor thing just couldn't get it all the way in, not without those pretty little milky teeth getting just a little too tight around him... but maybe with a little bit more lubrication..maybe...Kuro's lips curled into a predatory grin- he secured a grip on Lance's chin and started moving around a little. 

When Lance whined, following him obediently to not let the knot slip out of his mouth he hushed him gently. "Easy babe...just gotta.." he eased his claws down Lance's flank and purred at his pretty omegas shiver. "Be a good boy, be good for me baby."

Lance was half focused, eyes rolling back and tongue working double time on the knot that sat just between his teeth, still not quite far enough, not where it would properly sink. He shivered when Kuro's claws raked across his hips, pinching at his rear and the man chuckled at the reflexive buck of his hips. Lance couldn't see what Kuro was doing...but he was about to scream with one claw swept through the slick that was slowly seeping out of him, gathering a generous amount onto two fingers and making Lance's knees quake.

Kuro sat back and adjusted his hips a little, making sure Lance was comfortable- since in hindsight they were gonna be stuck here for a little bit. He smiled, petting Lance's cheek with his clean hand, swiping through his sweat soaked hair and pushing it back from his pretty face, "I wanna see you when you start to gag on my knot sweetheart- be a good boy and look in me in the eye..I've got just the thing to help ease it in."

Lance's eyes widen, but he tried his best to jut out his lips as Kuro started slipping his slicked fingers in past his knot. Kuro hissed, clearly trying to restrain himself from just fucking into Lance's mouth and hurting him. 

He swiped his fingers over his knot, panting and gasping at the sensation. Lance was awestruck, flooded by Kuro's thick scent and his own sweet taste. Kuro was coating his knot in the slick- subconsciously flexing his dick and pushing the head of it into the walls of Lance's throat. Lance's eyes went wide and he gagged properly for the first time, throat spasming and body lurching forward.

Kuro was speechless as he quickly slipped his fingers out of the way and watched his knot fit snugly behind Lance's teeth.

Lance was scrabbling at Kuro's thighs, eyes watering and some fat tears dropping off his eyelashes. He whimpered and choked and sobbed around the cock and knot. He was pouring out slick and he could feel it,  Kuro's hips stuttered and before either can react Kuro was wailing and rolling his hips as he came hard down Lance's throat.

Lance swallowed as quickly as he could, easing it down and unable to let any of it fall out. Kuro's knot had fit perfectly and had plugged his whole mouth up, forcing him to breath through his nose. He was hanging on for dear life as Kuro rolled his hips and pushed his cockhead against Lance's throat again- Lance spluttered eyes widening and real tears pouring down his face as he choked back the steady stream of cum, some of it getting caught in his choking and some of it dribbling into his nose. It was stinging, it was filthy..and was  _ satisfying  _ something deep inside of Lance.

Kuro's senses came back to him in a slow wave.  He heard his omega struggling started to make a low chuffing sound, petting his cheeks and hair soothingly. "Th-there you go...oh god Lance you're doing so so good...shit baby.." he was moaning and with each fresh pulse of cum he was wracked with a tremor.

He thumbed away Lance's tears and when he saw the little droplets come out from his nose a wrecked sob left his lips. His dick was twitching, knot flexing against those pearly incisors. It was gorgeous to watch his omega take his knot so so well."Keep going sweetheart...I know you can...you drink it all down and be my good boy okay?" he smirked as an idea came to him.."But Lance..."

Lance dug his tiny little claws into the meat of Kuro's thigh when the Alpha shifted, pressing his legs against Lance's head,"You were a bad boy and tried to take my knot tonight. You're supposed to save it for tomorrow sweetheart...but this is such a treat...you deserve to be treated as well. So you're gonna swallow down all my cum, and you're not gonna cum yourself until you've milked my dick clean got it? If you behave I'll let you ride my tongue until morning...deal?"

Lance couldn't breath, he was choking on his alpha's knot, and he was could feel his slick pooling at the back of his knees. He was in  _ bliss _ . He tried to nod and only manage to move the head again, setting off another wave of spasms but he was determined now. He swallowed as much as he could and let the rest pool before taking that back as well. 

His tongue was trapped under the knot but he could flick the tip up some and massage the hot flesh. He moved one hand to Kuro's balls and started kneading them gently, letting his slowly drying drool work as lube. Kuro sat back and watched proudly as Lance pleasured his Alpha, legs snapping shut and hips grinding against air.

Kuro was gently kneading at Lance's scalp, calming the omega and easing the process along. He loved watching that glint in Lance's eyes when he got it in his mind to finish something. He sighed and lolled his head back, letting Lance do his thing while his orgasms started to get sluggish and ease off. He scraped claws along the back of Lance's neck and watched the tension release from his jaw as the knot slowly started to deflate. "See? Almost there. You're being so good for me baby you're gonna earn that treat for sure."

Lance preened at the praise, closing his eyes and working the knot around with his tongue as it got smaller. He could feel the load of cum sit heavy in his tummy and he could feel the sting in his jaw. He used both hands to massage Kuro's cock and when he got to the point he could slip the knot out he started vigorously swallowing it down. He tried his hardest the swallow it whole, pressing his nose into the heavily scented curls at the base of Kuro's dick.   He moved his hands to hips and started working his head back and forth. Kuro hissed and writhed, overly sensitive but addicted to the feeling of Lance working his softening flesh.

Lance pulled back far enough that he had only the head in his mouth, taking big lungfuls of air now that he could. He let the mess of leftover cum and drool slick his way as he swirled his tongue around the engorged flesh, dipping into the slit and coaxing out every last drop. Kuro watched, stomach rolling and heart pounding, he was in awe of his beautiful mate to be. Watching as those pretty eyes looked his way and winked at him before Lanced swallowed him down tip to root in one long, sinful slurp. Kuro shouted, throwing  himself back and dislodging Lance who sat back and laughed hoarsely.

Kuro flopped back and buried his face into a sweaty arm. He fought to catch his breath, every muscle was loose and a happy humming was pulsing through his bones.  Lance was swiping the back of his hand across his mouth, smiling and radiating pride at his handiwork. His jaw was aching and he had to stretch and adjust till it gave a satisfying click and some of the pain waned.

He glanced at the mess of his hand and started licking it up as he began to crawl up the length of Kuro's body. When he was face to face, he brushed aside the arm and  dipped down, using a thumb to  pry open Kuro's lips and push in his messy tongue. Kuro sighed and shivered at once, accepting the little gift and lapping it up, sucking it off of Lance's tongue.

Lance pulled back and grinned, admiring his work. Kuro looked like he was in heaven, swimming around in his afterglow. He was content to bury his head into Kuro's neck and suckle at the scent glands that were brimming with fresh hormones and the delightful scent of freshly burnt wood and a rainy garden.

Kuro smiled, rubbing a hand along Lance's back and and massaging his hips. He fit his hands snug over the plush skin and started moving Lance around again.

Lance raised an eyebrow but took the silent suggestion for what it was. He let Kuro manhandle them to a new position, with Lance kneeling above Kuro- face so cutely flushed and eyes blown out once more. Kuro coaxed him around, the slightest most gentle touch had Lance sighing and fluttering. Kuro encourage Lance to rest his thighs on the side of his face, to sink down and press his sex against Kuro's lips.

Lance shivered, eyes going wide and head thrown back. He moved an arm behind him to stabilize himself against Kuro's chest, the other buried into his hair and held on for dear life. Kuro growled at the strong grip, the feeling reverberating and making Lance keen. Kuro smirked and closed his eyes, setting to work with long, broad swipes of his tongue. Lance moaned, shoulders shaking. He tugged again at Kuro's hair and huffed, feeling his hot tongue dip past his slick folds and curl into him. He was shaking and mumbling incoherently, skin tingling with want and need.

Kuro lapped up the slick and juices that didn't slide past his chin. He sucked at the sensitive folds and gave all his attention to the delicate, quivering opening. He loved the taste, the burst of sweet omega slick and Lance's natural taste. He loved the way it felt to plunge his tongue in and swirl it around- find the right spot and bury his tongue into it. Lance gasped, hips rolling in a steady rhythm as Kuro's tongue pressed and rubbed at the little bit of rough patch that made his head swim.

Lance was just fine, smiling and rocking his hips happily. Kuro was always so good to him...was always taking good care of  _ ah ah Ah! _ Kuro smirked briefly before sealing his lips over Lance's clit again. He suckled and pleasured him with fervor, hands kneading into Lance's thighs and eyes closing in bliss as Lance started making high pitched gasps and breathy moans.

"Ah! Kur-....oh oh! Kuro _ please _ " Lance was sobbing, desperate to get off after so long. Kuro was more than happy to oblige him, swapping between eating Lance out and lavishing his clit with broad strokes of his tongue.

Lance's legs shook, he ending up bending forward and bracing his hands on either side of Kuro's head. He panted and took sharp breaths, speechless. Kuro slid one of his hands beneath Lance, pinching at his ass playfully before settling down and very very carefully pressing his clawed forefinger into Lance.The boy squealed, head snapping back and hips threatening to buck out of control- to which Kuro wouldn't allow, putting a powerful grip on Lance's hip to keep him from hurting himself while he had claws pressing further and further into him.

Lance was a mess, his hair falling in his eyes and chest rapidly rising and falling. He could feel the coil in his gut getting tighter and tighter, his legs were trembling. He bowed his head and watched as Kuro took his clit in between those canines and with utter care he suped and slurped the bud.   Lance went wide eyed, feeling a flush race across his skin. "Kuro...oh god please...please..." he slumped over and adjusted his hips so Kuro's fingers sank even deeper and even crooked a fraction, the claws pressing so so so carefully into his walls.  Kuro watched his mate fall apart, elbows braced on the sleeping mats and head bent low enough to press against his own. He pumped his fingers, delicate as he could be.

The final straw came when Kuro pulled away all together, slipping his fingers out and bringing up for lance to taste. Lance was blissed out and happily lapping at the digits. Kuro was purring, deep and rough and so pleased. He pull his hand away once it was clean and pressed a kiss to Lance's thigh- "You ready sweetheart? Give it your all baby I've got you..."

Lance took deep breaths and nodded, bracing his forehead on one arm and moving the other to tangle up in Kuro's hair. He felt the pinprick of claws on his hips, felt Kuro lapping at his sex like the hormone soaked Alpha he was...And then Kuro was latching onto his clit and sucking at it like he could _milk it_. Lance cried out, hips rolling faster and faster until he felt a heat rise up from his toes and start spreading. His grip on Kuro's hair became ironclad and his thighs pressed impossibly tight along his jaw.  Kuro kept up his ministrations, urging out a powerful orgasm from his lover. Lance was squealing, cursing, begging all at once. His hips jolted and a powerful fresh wave of slick came sluicing out across Kuro's chin and tongue. Lance rode it out gleefully, using his grip to ground out his hips and face fuck Kuro into sweet ecstasy.

Lance hips continued to roll, his body jerking and fluttering beautiful. Kuro was quick to adjust and force his tongue into the trembling folds, drinking up the fresh splash of salty sweet slick. He drank and drank until his throat was covered and Lance was whimpering about the over sensitivity.

When Lance’s thighs mercifully released him, Kuro pull his head away and took some deep lungfuls of his own. He helped Lance to lay on the shared bed mat, pulling his blissed out omega close and scenting him lovingly.

When Lance came to again, Kuro had retrieved some wash clothes and clean water and was wiping away the mess they had made. It wouldn’t do much seeing as Lance’s heat would be in full swing for the entire weekend and then some. Something for morning mates to deal with.

Kuro settled down and pulled his relaxed Omega against his chest, burying his nose into his hair and lightly smoothing his hands along his back.  Lance smiled and pressed little kisses to Kuro’s neck and jaw, purring away and releasing his happiest scent.

 

Kuro and Lance settled down, their breath and heartbeat syncing together under the moon… 

Lance shifted, pressing a gentle kiss to Kuro’s forehead before whispering into his ear-  “When tomorrow comes...you’re  _ going _ to  _ claim me _ . And you're going to  _ bred _ me.” Kuro purred and pulled Lance into a heated, languid kiss. Their shared tastes mingling together nicely.

_ Tomorrow... _


End file.
